The Secrets She Hides
by Angelina McCarthy
Summary: Prequel to Her Secret Heart. Gohan is an 11 year old girl. She just beat Cell, and the world was now at peace. Except, her family seemed to be having...issues. Chi-Chi is always drinking, Goku and her are always fighting, and Gohan somehow always gets dragged into it. When her father leaves and she starts school, will her friends help her, or leave her?


**Okay, its been rough lately. My parents are divorced, my mom and little sister moved away, I am living at my bio dad's house, and I am now going to a new school. Things have been very busy...anyway I am starting a new one because everyone was confused about Her Secret Heart, so i am writing one call The Secrets She Hides. Here it is...**

Things are finally peaceful on Earth, Gohan Son saved the planet, and her father was living at home with her and her mother. Her father did die during the Cell Games, which happened about a week ago, and it took some extreme measures to get her dad to come back. Originally, her father didn't want to come back, but he realized that Gohan still needed him.

The mountain was relatively quiet...relatively. Where there was one small house, all hell was breaking loose. A woman and man, man and wife, were in the living room. One was pacing, one was sitting. Chi-chi has just gotten home, but the bad news is, she just came home from a bar. Gohan was asleep upstairs, and her father was watching his wife mummble, half-pace, and stumble. He sighed and stood.

"Chi-Chi, I think you should sit down." Goku lightly placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled. The woman pushed him off and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to keep his voice down. His daughter hasn't been sleeping at all since the Cell Games, and he finally got Gohan to sleep. His wife came home right after that and now they are there.

"You! You and Gohan do not do anything! I, on the other hand, need to find ANOTHER job! Why? Because we are losing our money again!" Chi-Chi screamed and Goku put his finger to his lips.

"Shhh...Gohan's asleep, Chi." He whispered.

"I don't care! That ungrateful bitch can go...ugh!" She didn't finish her sentence, for she unded up tripping on the rug. Goku rushed to help her only to get pushed away again.

Little to their knowledge, their daughter was sitting up, hugging her knees, and listening to her parents yell. Gohan couldn't quite understand what was happening as she fiddled with the necklace around her neck. She could remember clearly why and how she received this in the first place.

**Flashback!**

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan were having a little family outing in the city. Gohan and Goku were holding different bags as Chi-Chi was looking for more clothes. The two laughed and joked while waiting for the mom/wife to return. Gohan was told she could take a break and set the bags down, so she set them beside her mother. Gohan and her father went into a small jewlery store, looking for a pair of earrings for Chi-Chi, when Gohan came across a necklace. This necklace looked like it had a fire within the heart. The main gem was orange as different yellows and reds swirled at the top, but at the bottom, a blue hue could be seen. With this blue, black seemed to pop out as wings from the fire. Gohan lifted the small box and read it, which stated: _This necklace is for those with the most mysterious of hearts. Those who wear this represent Heart, Spirit, Integrity, Honesty, Beauty, but most importantly...Mystery. This design is called The Heart of The Pheonix because of the peculiar colorings of the flames in the heart. The oranges, somehow, blend with the blues. As the flames go up and out, black wings seem to sprout out of it, just like a Pheonix._ Goku and Chi-Chi walked behind their daughter.

"What are you looking at?" Her father asked.

"Huh? Oh...nothing." Gohan stated.

"Really? It doesn't look like nothing, lemme see." Chi-Chi grabbed the box and looked it over. Her eyes met Goku's as they smiled.

"What?" Gohan asked. Her teal eyes scanned her father's. Goku held up the box and shook it.

"I think I found your birthday present." Gohan's eyues widened. The couple nodded as Gohan hugged them both.

**End Flashback**

She looked down and sighed. '_Maybe I should go check on them?_' She thought. Gohan walked to her bedroom door and opened it a crack. She snuck down and made it to the bottom of the stairs. She watched her father sigh and cover his face with his hands, and her mother was glaring at him like he broke the couch. Gohan shrunk slightly and stayed as quiet as possible.

"It's not her fault, Chi." Goku mumbled as he looked at his wife tiredly. Her mother scoffed. '_What are they talking about?_'

"Bullshit! She knew exactly what was happening! YOU trained her, SHE should've been able to control herself!"\

"Chi-Chi, she is only eleven! You cannot expect an eleven year old to know how to control that much power! Besides, I'm here, and I'm alive! Drop the matter!" Goku rarely ever raised his voice, but here, he was trying to get his wife's attention.

"Goku! I swear you are so dense! Gohan has the mental capacity of an adult, yet she couldn't control her power because she is too young?! SHE knew exactly how to do it! She just wanted to see you die and me suffer!" Gohan blinked and looked away.

"I can't remember anything of the day, actually..." She whispered. Goku's eyes snapped over to her. He looked pained. Chi-Chi, on the otherhand, looked pissed. Gohan still kept her eyes to the ground as she heard her mother stalk up.

"And WHAT exactly are you doing down here?!"

"I-I heard yelling a-and I wanted t-to see i-if everything w-was o-okay..." Gohan stuttered as she twiddled her thumbs. Next thing she knows, a hand strikes across her face and she falls. Goku was at his daughter's side in an instant.

"Chi-Chi! She didn't do anything! She answered your question truthfully and honestly! Piccolo and Dende both said she was going to have a hard time!" Goku yelled over his shoulder as he lifted Gohan's face.

"She deserves it! You are sleeping on the couch tonight for standing up for such an ungrateful little brat!" Gohan knew her mother had been drinking, but the words and actions still stung. She felt the tears well up as Goku helped her sit up.

"I am so sorry..." He whispered. Goku tilted her face to meet his as he ran his thumb across her cheek. It was red and starting to swell.

"Why? I don't even know if I can fend for myself against her words. Daddy...I-I can't even remember what happened. How am i supposed to tell her my side?" Gohan watched her father closely.

"I don't know baby, but for now, how about I sleep with you tonight? It's been awhile since we have done that." Goku lifted his daughter off the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. More tears started to spill as he rubbed her back.

"Come on." He stated as he walked up the stairs. Goku was able to push the door open with his foot and he lay Gohan on the bed first. He searched for a blanket to cover them as he lay next to her. Gohan immediatly grabbed onto her father. She pushed herself into him as he placed his arm around her.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Gohan asked into his chest. She was trying to compress the sobs emitting from her body.

"No sweety, I won't leave you." He whispered.


End file.
